


Ruby

by cirquedusoleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedusoleil/pseuds/cirquedusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She rises to distant screams and skies the color of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what this is. I wrote this inspired by a video game in about an hour. No idea if I'll do anything with it, just wanted to get it on paper. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if you'd like me to actually make something of this.

 

Part I

I Am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

 

She rises to distant screams and skies the color of blood.

 

A figure looms above her, great and powerful and terrifying. He reaches down to her and his voice enters her mind. _No mercy. Kill them all_.

 

Kill them all.

 

She gets her first kill quickly, a cowering Elf with a sword thrust into his shaking grip. His pleas for life fall on deaf ears, and she stains her muzzle ruby red with his blood. The King looks down at her, the Elf not even cold on the floor, and gives her a name. With her teeth reflecting the bloody sky, she becomes Fanged Ruby.

 

She takes her orders as a soldier, pulling her sword off her back and slicing through flesh and bone over and over again. All who fall to her die screaming, crimson liquid gurgling in their throats as she finishes them off. She’s as unstoppable as Death itself, a Knight of Darkness and Horror.

 

Only when her enemies lay in the empty field in front of her, her arms aching and her chest heaving, does she pause. Her heart screams at her, begs her to stop, to lay down her sword and end her reign of death and destruction. But He tells her to keep going, so she shoulders her burden and carries on.

 

She fights her way to a church, the legion of Death at her back. She is swift as the wind, deadly as a hurricane, and all who go up against her fall. They’re winning, their enemies are falling, until suddenly they are not.

 

The King is dead. Long live the King.

 

\+ + +

 

Part II

Darkness Cannot Drive Out Darkness

 

Stormport makes her angry. The city is so full of life, bustling with energy and people, and she is Death Incarnate.

 

When she walks through the streets, the people throw things at her, call for the guards, demand an execution. They hate her for what she did and who she killed. The names of their friends, their loved ones, and even strangers who became martyrs to fuel the hatred towards her kind are used against her, spit at her with the desperation and agony of those left behind.

 

She meets with a King; not her King, but their’s, and he gives her an official pardon. She leaves the city immediately, jumps through a portal to a land that is wrecked by chaos and darkness. The Outlands become her home, and she wanders aimlessly, her sword heavy on her back. She grows stronger, faster, deadlier, and she is left alone in the torture cell of her mind.

 

The first person she comes across who doesn’t want to kill her is a woman who’s more tainted and corrupted than Ruby could ever be. As soon as she sees her, she knows that anything to do with the woman will only end in more death.

 

But the woman tells her she knows of Ruby’s past, and that’s all it takes.

 

\+ + +

 

Part III

Cold Water Surrounds Me Now

 

She comes to in a dark cell next to a swirling portal. Her head hurts, her vision is blurry, and the last thing she remembers is the dark red dirt of the Outlands rushing up to meet her.

 

A door creaks open, and the woman from before walks in. Her entire demeanor has changed, her previous good humor not even being so obviously faked. She drags Ruby out of the cell and into a room covered with bones. They crunch under her as she collapses onto the ground, breaking the silence of those long dead. Ruby tries to fight, desperately claws at the woman, but she’s no match for one who’s mind has left behind any vestiges of sanity.

 

She’s pinned to the floor by her throat, the air leaving her lungs and black spots appearing in front of her, and that’s when she finally breaks. After months of freedom, she gives herself up yet again to being more powerful than she.

 

A collar cements the ownership, cold metal digging into her neck like a chokehold. A rune is burned into her chest, scarring her skin and furthering her sense of despair. The woman gives her a pat on the head and sends her stumbling out into the rain pouring down from the sky.

 

\+ + +

 

Part IV

In This Twilight How Dare You Speak of Grace

 

She falls into a routine. She follows her Mistress everywhere she goes, to every meeting and every session with another potential follower. She grows used to hearing screams and seeing blood spill across the floor, and slowly she becomes unable to sleep. Her body is exhausted, but her mind is haunted by those who she’s harmed.

 

She’s weakening, and she knows she can’t go on much longer, and that’s when she meets her Master.

 

Her Mistress had always spoken of someone whom she works for, she answers to and who controls her. Ruby didn’t think much of him, so when she finally sees him it’s like a punch to the gut. His eyes are piercing, staring into her blackened soul and sending warmth through her permanently chilled body.

 

He pulls her to the side, looks her up and down, and asks her name. When she replies, he nods, and calls her a beautiful gem, a creature very befitting of her name.

 

She’s hooked.

 

 

 


End file.
